Hi-5
by MakoDC
Summary: En donde Jade es Patóloga forense y Tori Cardiologa / Jade: Bienvenida al club Hi-5/ Tori: Eres una hija de puta


Hola :) hoy traigo algo que escribi rapido y es que estoy en el hospital y no sé jajaja

los personajes no me perteneces y blablá, la historia es mía

* * *

-No se ve taaaaaaan mal… de hecho si lo vemos de manera positiva la sangre salió en su mayoría, Tori — Comentaba cierta peli-roja apoyada en el escritorio mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la latina.

-¡Maldita sea Cat! Tengo una mancha de color rojo en el puto uniforme y para rematar no traigo uno de recambio, ya que se suponía que hoy seria tranquilo y que la loca no saldría de su cueva —Dijo exaltada mientras movía los brazos sin parar

-Jajajaja ¡Cueva! Es una palabra graciosa ¿no lo crees? –Dijo risueña la bajita ganándose una mirada de reproche de la castaña— Oh! Vamos, Tori. Jade no lo hizo de manera intencional —La castaña levanto una ceja, Cat hizo un pequeño silencio y mordiendo su labio continuo— Quizás haya una remota posibilidad de que lo haya hecho de manera intencional, pero eso no lo sabemos Tori, además Jade es un encanto y se ve tan tierna cuando habla de sus muertitos —dijo cat sonriente.

-¿Enserio, Cat? ¿Tierna? ¿Qué tiene de tierno saber que abrió a alguien? —Cat alzo los brazos como si la respuesta fuera obvia— Además La muy hija de…

-¡Tori! —Grito la bajita.

-Si lo sé, lo siento —Suspiro y luego solo volvió a mirar el delantal de su uniforme…

 **Flash back**

Una Oji-verde caminaba tranquilamente mientras observaba la ficha de su próxima autopsia. El día de hoy se sentía inspirada y sólo quería terminar su trabajo pendiente para poder ir a casa y terminar la pintura que había iniciado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a cierta latina a la cual le gustaba molestar, se acercó a la chica quien con una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía la saludo de manera amable.

-¿Hey Jade, cómo va el turno? —Pregunto mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles para poder dar de alta a un lactante que había tenido problemas cardiacos semanas atrás.

-Normal, un poco de carne por aquí y otro poco de sangre por allá —Dijo sonriente, cosa que alerto a Tori— Oye Vega, ahora que te encuentro me gustaría pedir tu opinión, hay algo inquietante que encontré en el cuerpo que abrí esta mañana y bueno como eres cardióloga pensé que podrías confirmármelo.

-Mmm… No lo sé Jade, no es que no quiera ayudarte, pero últimamente aprendí que no debo confiar en ti. —Dijo con tono bajo.

-Oh vamos, esta vez prometo que es algo netamente profesional —Dijo dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ok, vamos a verlo —Aceptó, la chica de ojos claros levanto la ceja y con una mirada traviesa comenzó a caminar sabiendo que la castaña la seguía.

Durante el camino no hubo palabras excepto cuando Tori saludaba a uno que otro paciente o enfermero que aparecían por el camino, una corriente fría recorrió su espalda al ver que los o pasillos estaban vacíos y es que nadie se acercaba a esta ala del hospital una de las razones era porque le tenían respeto a los muertos y la otra era porque le tenían miedo a la Patóloga Forense y… ¿Es que quien no le tendría miedo? Las puertas de color negro se hicieron presentes y la chica de piel pálida se perdió dentro del lugar. Tori por otro lado se quedó observando las puertas y es que está sería la primera vez que entraría a la morgue del lugar, dando un suspiro y asintiendo con su cabeza entró, un olor dulce y empalagoso inundo sus fosas nasales, con la mirada busco a la chica pálida pero no la encontró, se acercó hasta el cuerpo que estaba en una mesa de metal que tenía un agujero en la parte de abajo en donde la sangre que se sacaba del cuerpo caía a un recipiente. Vega con un poco de curiosidad comenzó a mirar lo que Jade había estado haciendo, observo que ya había sacado alguno de los órganos y que al parecer había estado revolviendo los intestinos…

-No deberías estar aquí… —Dijo una voz de ultratumba, Tori se puso más pálida que el muerto que estaba frente a ella, su respiración se agito y un pequeño chillido escapo de su garganta al sentir un peso en su hombro, alguien la estaba sujetando, con lentitud volteo encontrándose a Jade con una sonrisa y en sus manos un brazo ajeno— Es por aquí Vega… —dijo apuntando con el brazo medio azulado.

-Hija de su madre… -susurro vega un poco ida y con pasos torpes la siguió.

Jade le entrego un par de guantes y mascarilla, lo cual se puso rápidamente y como una niña pequeña se acercó a la otra chica, quien estaba dejando un corazón en una pequeña mesa metálica, Jade le mostro la parte interna del ventrículo derecho en donde una parte se veía media ennegrecida.

-Un infarto subendocárdico -Dijo con simpleza, pero sus ojos se fueron a uno de los tejidos que estaba de color verde brillante. La peli-negra suspiro y le comento que posiblemente el infarto lo haya causado una especie de veneno, le mostro las pruebas que hizo y con eso acordaron enviar a laboratorio parte del tejido que había sacado para hacer la prueba y pudiesen detectar el veneno que se utilizó. Una vez terminaron de revisar el corazón Jade volvió al cuerpo que Tori había estado mirando y colocando el corazón en su lugar se quitó los guantes ensangrentados y la mascarilla. Vega observo el movimiento de cabeza que había hecho Jade al sacarse la mascarilla y se sintió hipnotizada, Jade sonrió y se acercó a ella quedando a menos de un metro de distancia le quito la mascarilla a Vega quien le mostro una sonrisa idiota y cerrando sus ojos espero el pequeño beso que la gótica le ofreció. Sus labios encajaban de manera perfecta y con un sonido resentido Jade se alejó de la castaña que como actoreflejo llevo una de sus manos, aun enguantadas, a su pecho. Jade la miro de manera divertida y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo

-Bienvenida al club Hi-5 —Vega sonrió ante lo que le dijo la gótica, le pareció divertido pues no entendía a lo que se refería, vio sus manos una de ellas estaba completamente ensangrentada y la otra blanca enfrente y con sangre por el dorso. Miro a Jade quien se rió fuerte.

-¡Eres una hija de puta! —Le grito a la oji-verde al ver la silueta de su mano en rojo en el delantal, se saco los guantes y enojada se los arrojo a la cabeza a West, salió enojada de la morgue y recorrió los pasillos rápidamente para poder llegar a su consulta— Esa idiota…

-¡Que bonito diseño, Tori! -Le grito una peliroja haciéndola gritar-

-¡Cat!...

 **Fin flash back…**

-¿Tori?

-Si, disculpa ¿Qué decias? —Dijo arrojándose a la silla.

-Que si quieres puedo prestarte uno mío, siempre dejo uno de repuesto en el casillero -comento la peli-roja, Tori solo asintió con su cabeza, saliendo de la consulta- aun no puedo creer que jade te empujara con los guantes puestos…

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo jaja si hay faltas de ortografía les pido disculpa y eso, se que no es de lo mejor que he escrito, opiniones, ciritcas, etc. Son bien aceptadas, gracias por leer un beso y un abrazo a la distancia :)


End file.
